mmaboutsfandomcom-20200214-history
Chuck Liddell vs. Jeff Monson
The fight was middleweight which was later renamed to light-heavyweight (205 lbs.) The fight was Jeff Monson's "middleweight" debut. Chuck Liddell brutalized Monson's left leg with leg kicks in the last two rounds, while defending takedowns. The Fight The first round began. They circled. Monson shot for a single, Liddell stuffed it, Monson pulled guard nicely. They stood up to the clinch after a moment, Monson worked for a single, Liddell defended, Monson tried to sit back, Liddell turned out avoiding a single, Monson almost had him down, he had his standing back. Liddell landed a pair of backwards elbows. He was trying to turn to the clinch. Monson slammed Liddell, Liddell was struggling to stand, Monson had the back avoiding a whizzer. They stood and Monson still had the standing back. Liddell landed a backwards elbow. Monson turned trying a single, Liddell was defending it sprawling out. Liddell kept defending. Liddell tried to step out, Monson hugged the ankle. Liddell escaped. They circled, Liddell stalking. Liddell landed a leg kick. Monson shot in, Liddell stuffed it, Monson laid on his back and Liddell stood. Liddell stalking. Monson shot avoiding a left hook, Liddell stuffed it and broke. Liddell landed a good leg kick. Tito Ortiz watched from a distance as Liddell landed another leg kick. Monson landed a pair of short left hands. Liddell missed a leg kick. Monson was just kind of trying to keep his distance. Liddell landed a counter left hook and Monson sort of shuddered. Monson shot in and Liddell stuffed it solidly and Monson broke landing a kick to the groin and they touched gloves. Fifteen seconds remained. Liddell landed a hard leg kick. Monson blocked a high kick. The first round ended and they touched gloves. The second round began. They circled. Liddell stalking. Liddell landed a hard leg kick. Liddell landed another hard leg kick a bit later. Liddell landed another leg kick. Monson's left thigh was welted. Monson's mouth was wide open. Liddell narrowly missed a right hook. He landed another leg kick. Monson shot in, Liddell stuffed it and Monson landed a knee in the clinch and Liddell broke with an elbow. Liddell landed another leg kick. Three minutes remained. Liddell landed another leg kick. Monson shot in, Liddell stuffed the telegraphed attempt. Liddell landed another leg kick. Liddell landed another leg kick. Monson landed a right hand. Liddell landed a leg kick and stuffed another double-leg attempt. All these stuffed were double-legs so far. Monson landed another right hand. Liddell landed a leg kick, Monson caught it and tried a single, Liddell avoided and broke and Liddell missed a high kick as well. Monson shot for a double, got stuffed and pulled half-guard with thirty seconds. Monson's left leg was very swollen. Liddell stood after about fifteen seconds. They circled. The second round came to an end. "Give me five more minutes, Chuck," his corner told him. The third round began and they touched gloves. They circled. Monson landed a body shot. Liddell landed another leg kick. Liddell landed a right hand and another. Liddell avoided a single-leg. Liddell landed another hard leg kick. They circled for a bit. Three twenty. Liddell landed another leg kick. Liddell landed aleg kick, Monson tried to catch the leg, Liddell avoided and jogged away. Liddell landed a Superman punch and a right hand. Liddell landed a massive leg kick. Liddell landed a right hand. Liddell landed a big leg kick and stuffed a takedown and got on top to north-south and then he stood and let Monson up. Two thirty remained. Not much happened for a bit. Monson scooted down and tried to grab a kneebar and ate a kick to the leg. They stood, Liddell avoided an ankle pick and a high kick and then he landed a right hand and avoided an ankle pick. Thirty seconds remained as Monson hugged the leg desperately. The third round ended. They shook hands on the ground. Liddell earned the unanimous decision.